1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a tray to receive a sheet discharged after the completion of printing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tray to receive a discharged sheet that increases the length of the tray without enlarging the footprint of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses print an image on a surface or both surfaces of a sheet through a predetermined printing process. The apparatuses then discharge the sheet. An image forming apparatus typically has a tray to receive the discharged sheet. In order to reduce the footprint of the image forming apparatus, a top portion of the image forming apparatus is often used as the tray. As image forming apparatuses are minimized in size, the length of the tray is becoming shorter than the length of the sheet. Consequently, in many instances, the sheet is slipping off the tray. Accordingly, it is necessary to increase the length of the tray.
Japanese Patent Publication No. JP07-315665, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a sheet stacker comprising a main stacker. The main stacker is installed on a printer body to rotate on a hinge. A rod-shaped auxiliary stacker is rotatably installed on the main stacker. When a short sheet is received, the auxiliary stacker is received in the main stacker. When a long sheet is received, the auxiliary stacker rotates away from the main stacker.
Japanese Publication No. JP04-60443, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an auxiliary guide. The auxiliary guide is pivotably installed on a top portion of a housing. The auxiliary guide supports a leading end of a discharged sheet so that an operation panel is not covered.
In the above references, a user should, in advance, take the auxiliary stacker out of the main stacker or pivot the auxiliary guide to a position for guiding the leading end of the sheet.
Japanese Patent Publication No. JP09-286556, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an apparatus for receiving a sheet. The apparatus comprises a sheet tray that is installed on an image forming apparatus body and a stopper. The apparatus is pivotably installed on a front end of the sheet tray to align discharged sheets. If the sheet tray is pulled out of the body to receive sheets thereon, the stopper pivots to a position to guide leading ends of the sheets. The stopper guides the leading ends of the sheets and aligns them evenly. Accordingly, the length of the sheet tray is not increased.
Accordingly, there is a need for an image forming apparatus which increases the length of a tray to prevent a sheet from falling off the tray without enlarging the footprint of the image forming apparatus.